


Suck

by Belladonna1185



Series: Hellebore & Honeywater: A Drabble Collection [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god!” Severus tried to cry, but the words were buried deep, locked within his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

Exquisite was the only way to describe it. One moment, there was the humdrum of existence, the next, an almost inexpressible sensation flooding through his limbs. It stole the very breath from his lungs, the words from his mouth. He felt his legs threaten to buckle and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. 

“Oh god!” Severus tried to cry, but the words were buried deep, locked within his throat.

The only coherent thought in his head was “Harry! I love you,” as his eyes fluttered closed. 

He clung to the image of his lover’s face as the Dementor descended.


End file.
